Ritsu Gets A Fangirl
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Crack drabble. It was just a normal day for Ritsu, enduring whispers and taunts at Ruko's cafe while eating chocolate crisps. He left early and encountered something fearful he thought he'd never have: his very own fangirl. For Chibi. Rated for language.


_**Ritsu Gets A Fangirl**_

_Oneshot crack! For a fellow author who goes by the name of Trapface (aka Chibi c: )_

_Yes, I am a Ritsu fangirl. Chibi is too. XD_

* * *

Ritsu did not like many things. Not at all.

In fact, if you were to ask him of all the things he hated, he would spring into a long list of various objects, names, places and even days of the week. Among those things were people who questioned his crossdressing habits, Japan, people who hate pokemon and anything else he likes, brussel sprouts and the famous Vocaloids. Oh yes, he DESPISED the Vocaloids.

It was all a simple matter of logistics. Ritsu and his friends (Teto, Ruko, Tei, Ted and other UTAUs/Vipperloids) were destined to be overshadowed by the Vocaloids. The Vocaloids were all official and put out more songs and had all the love from fans. There were only a handful of fans of UTAU and the number was a mere fraction of the fans Miku Hatsune and those damn Kagamine twins had.

Ritsu was sure he had no fans. Who would become a fan of a crossdressing singer anyway?

For serious.

As if the whispers and taunts he heard behind his back weren't enough proof.

Ritsu growled and stormed out of the cafe. He normally stuck around Ruko's workplace because she was always sneaking him chocolate crisps when her boss wasn't looking, but today he just wanted to go home. He considered never going outside again. He knew he wasn't a freak, just..._different. _But the stares he got from people made him feel like a freak. Mark another thing he hates on that list.

On his way home, Ritsu sensed he was being watched. He knew the feeling well; people usually stopped and stared at his dress habits wherever he went. He picked up the pace but the feeling wasn't going away.

"Hey, excuse me for a sec..."

NOT AGAIN.

"Are you Namine Ritsu?"

Ritsu spun around and came face to face with a girl a few inches taller than him. She was eyeing him with an interested look.

"Er, who wants to know?" Ritsu asked.

"I just wondered...I mean you look just like the guy in the picture," the girl said, holding out a photo of...HIM? Ritsu's eyes widened.

_"She's not questioning my gender._

_She's not saying insults._

_Who the fuck is this girl?"_

"If you're not, I guess I wasted my time..." the girl sighed, pocketing her picture. "I'm a really big fan of Ritsu, you see..."

...holy shit.

Ritsu pinched himself.

Yep, definitely not asleep.

"...so I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Wait, hold up!" Ritsu held his hand up. "I AM Ritsu. I didn't realize that I actually had a fan..."

"You are?" The girl's eyes lit up and she suddenly glomped Ritsu to the ground (which was startling, considering his weight). "I totally love you! You're, like, the COOLEST UTAU EVER! I love your voice, I love your clothes, I love your hair..."

The list went on and on. It was nearly as long as Ritsu's hate list.

"PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

That picture of him was back out and the girl held out a pen for him. Ritsu signed it, unsure if he should be flattered or creeped out. The girl had listed off a ton of details about him, some obvious but some very minor details that he never even noticed or paid attention to before.

"Can I take more pictures of you?"

"Um, I really should be going home..."

"OOH! CAN I COME WITH YOU AND SEE YOUR HOUSE?"

"NO!"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" In a desperate attempt to escape, Ritsu used his favourite bully technique (purple nurples) and ran the rest of the way home. Thankfully, the fangirl was in too much pain to follow.

_"Is that what Vocaloids have to put up with?" _Ritsu wondered. A smug look came over his face. _"Ha! Losers! Boy am I glad to be an UTAU."_ He then went to find his DS Lite and his copy of Pokemon HeartGold to catch Latias and forget about his encounter with his very own fangirl.

* * *

**BUT RITSU, I LOVE YOOOU! ;O;**

**JUST KIDDING! This wasn't a self insert, I promise!**

**Oh, by the way Chibi, I really liked how you make Ritsu a Pokemon gamer and I hope you don't mind that I used the same idea. You know I'm such a huge Pokemon nerd and the idea was irresistable to me. If you don't like it, I'll change it (I know you've been upset about people stealing your characterization ideas and I don't want to do that to you).**

**READ AND REVIEW! -huggles Ritsu- I LOVE YOU, YOU AWESOME CROSSDRESSER! **


End file.
